


The Ruiner

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, I'm Going to Hell, Improper use of a Guinness bottle, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: Elliot si morse le labbra, a disagio. Stare in presenza del fratello maggiore del suo migliore amico era qualcosa che lo riempiva ogni volta di soggezione, anche per via del modo in cui l’altro ragazzo si comportava.Non che facesse lo stronzo con lui, tirandosela ed insultandolo gratuitamente, ma c’era qualcosa di sgradevole nel suo atteggiamento; nonostante ciò aveva un certo modo di fare carismatico che rendeva difficile dirgli di no.Così anche in quel momento Elliot si limitò ad annuire, entrando ed andandosi a sedere sul divano mentre Mathias chiudeva la porta prima di seguirlo.Fu il lieve fruscio accanto a lui, il cambio di pressione ed il calore di una gamba posata con nonchalanche a contatto con la sua a fargli notare l’improvvisa vicinanza dell’altro, facendogli sudare le mani per l’agitazione.----Quando Elliot va a trovare il suo amico Kevin, non si aspetta di dover rimanere solo col fratello maggiore.Così come nulla di tutto ciò che ne consegue...





	The Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic che scrissi ai tempi del sesto p0rnfest, nel lontano 2013, per il prompt "M/M, Uno dei due è il fratello maggiore del migliore amico dell'altro. Underage."
> 
>  **Così come avevo avvisato a suo tempo, avviso che questa è una storia NSFW e non una di quelle leggere, non solo per la tematica ma anche perché non è affrontata in modo particolarmente "sensibile" diciamo, né delicato.** Non ho cambiato praticamente nulla da allora se non l'aver staccato i paragrafi e corretto alcuni errori, e aver cambiato il titolo (che era precedentemente "Taint")
> 
> A quanto pare questa storia ha traumatizzato alcune persone XD finendo per essere conosciuta come "quella della Guinness".

 

\- Kevin! Kevin?

Elliot si guardò intorno, confuso. Dell’amico nessuna traccia.

Eppure gli aveva detto di arrivare lì alle tre precise… che se ne fosse scordato?

Nah, Kevin non era il tipo.

\- Kevin?

\- Kevin non è in casa ora – s’intromise una voce familiare alle sue spalle, facendolo trasalire.  
Mathias lo guardava dall’alto in basso, non tanto per orgoglio quanto perché lo superava di una buona decina di centimetri. - Comunque dovrebbe arrivare fra poco, se vuoi aspettarlo.

Elliot si morse le labbra, a disagio. Stare in presenza del fratello maggiore del suo migliore amico era qualcosa che lo riempiva ogni volta di soggezione, anche per via del modo in cui l’altro ragazzo si comportava.

Non che facesse lo stronzo con lui, tirandosela ed insultandolo gratuitamente, ma c’era qualcosa di sgradevole nel suo atteggiamento; nonostante ciò aveva un certo modo di fare carismatico che rendeva difficile dirgli di no.

Così anche in quel momento Elliot si limitò ad annuire, entrando ed andandosi a sedere sul divano mentre Mathias chiudeva la porta prima di seguirlo.

Fu il lieve fruscio accanto a lui, il cambio di pressione ed il calore di una gamba posata con nonchalanche a contatto con la sua a fargli notare l’improvvisa vicinanza dell’altro, facendogli sudare le mani per l’agitazione.

Non si era mai trovato da solo con lui per più di pochi minuti, e mai quando né Kevin né i suoi genitori erano in casa con loro.

Per alcuni lunghissimi secondi – ad Elliot parvero secoli – nessuno dei due parlò, e gli unici suoni nell’aria erano quelli del loro respiro e dell’orologio che ticchettava sulla parete.

Elliot non sapeva nemmeno se Matt lo stesse guardando oppure no, i suoi occhi erano rivolti per terra in un punto indefinito in mezzo alle sue scarpe mentre le sue mani tormentavano il bordo della sua manica, arrotolandosene un lembo attorno a due dita per poi srotolarlo di nuovo. Si sentiva le orecchie roventi e sapeva che significava che erano arrossite come ciliegie mature, ed imprecò mentalmente per questo.

Era così concentrato sul non respirare troppo forte per non rompere la tensione che trasalì quando la TV venne accesa, facendo ridere sommessamente il ventenne che gli sedeva accanto.

\- Sei sempre così agitato? – gli chiese, stiracchiandosi ed appoggiandogli il gomito sulla spalla prima di recuperare il telecomando per fare zapping. – Rilassati, non mordo mica.

Elliot non seppe come ribattere, dunque si limitò a mormorare un “non sono affatto agitato” poco convinto e a sollevare lo sguardo dal pavimento, osservando l’altro di sottecchi. Mathias pareva rivolgere tutta l’attenzione allo schermo di fronte a sé, dandogli la possibilità di scrutarlo in volto senza incrociare il suo sguardo. Non aveva lineamenti duri né troppo marcati, a dire il vero aveva l’aria del tipico belloccio da boyband, solo più trasandato e ordinario. Una popstar non avrebbe mai posato in copertina con i capelli scompigliati non a regola d’arte ed un taglio da rasatura fresco sul mento, né l’avresti vista infilarsi la mano sotto la maglietta per grattarsi il petto.

\- Kevin tarderà ancora molto? – si azzardò a chiedere dopo un po’, e non riuscì a voltarsi abbastanza in fretta da evitare di incontrare gli occhi di Mathias. Pur arrossendo come un papavero si costrinse a reggere il suo sguardo. Avrebbe giurato che la temperatura fosse salita di qualche grado nella stanza, e la pressione dell’altro sulla sua spalla gli sembrava un macigno che lo tenesse inchiodato sul posto, impedendogli qualunque movimento.

\- Non preoccuparti per Kevin, - rispose Mathias, incurvando le labbra in un sorrisetto divertito. – Avrà solo perso l’autobus, come al solito.

\- Ah… - fece Elliot, non sapendo cos’altro dire; il braccio dell’altro si era appoggiato al suo petto, le dita che giocherellavano con la zip della sua felpa, sollevandola ed abbassandola lentamente e facendogli pentire di averla lasciata aperta per metà. – Beh… beh, immagino che lo aspetterò qui, allora. Però… però forse dovrei andargli incontro, sì, alla fermata insomma…

\- Oh, non preoccuparti. Sa benissimo tornare a casa da solo. – fu la replica divertita di Mathias, mentre la mano scendeva sempre di più insieme alla cerniera, fino ad aprirla del tutto. – Tu piuttosto, non hai caldo con questa addosso?

Elliot deglutì a fatica e non rispose. Volendo essere sincero avrebbe dovuto dire di sì, ma in quel momento avrebbe voluto negare e spergiurare che no, assolutamente non sentiva caldo ed anzi, avrebbe voluto coprirsi anche di più.

\- Come immaginavo. – disse Mathias, sogghignando con l’aria di chi la sa lunga prima di protendersi verso di lui per abbassargli la felpa dalle spalle, sfilandogliela dalle braccia ed alzandosi prima che potesse protestare, andando ad appenderla nell’ingresso. – Mettiti comodo, non farti di questi problemi.

Quando il più grande tornò indietro per risedersi sul divano, Elliot fece per alzarsi, ma l’altro gli afferrò il braccio.

\- Vai a prendere da bere? – gli chiese in tono cordiale. – Fammi un piacere, vah, prendimi una birra. Anzi, prendine pure due, perché no? Bevi insieme a me.

Elliot avrebbe voluto rifiutare, ma era combattuto fra la sua parte razionale, che gli diceva che si stava comportando in modo assurdo e stava facendo la figura dell’idiota, e quella che gli sussurrava timorosa di darsela a gambe e subito.

E poi c’era un’altra parte, molto più subdola ed insidiosa, che si sentiva quasi lusingata dal fatto che il ragazzo più grande lo considerasse degno di attenzione.

“ _Il tempo di bere una birra, e se Kevin non sarà arrivato uscirò per incontrarlo alla fermata. Magari gli manderò un messaggio…”_ si disse mentre andava in cucina, aprendo il frigo e tirandone fuori due Guinness, recuperando anche altrettanti apribottiglia dal cassetto prima di tornare in sala, facendosi coraggio prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente all’altro.

\- Grazie, scricciolo. - disse Mathias, arruffandogli i capelli, al che Elliot si scansò e si sedette un po’ più lontano da lui.

\- Non trattarmi come un moccioso! Il mio nome è Elliot – borbottò, anche se non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia mentre ribatteva. Per tutta risposta lo sentì ridacchiare e decise quindi di aver proprio bisogno di un sorso di birra per sciogliersi la lingua e riuscire a dirgliene quattro, dunque stappò la sua bottiglia e ne ingollò una sorsata abbondante, facendo una smorfia per il gusto amaro che gli invase la bocca all’improvviso. Fu quasi tentato di sputarla, invece si fece forza e la mandò giù tutta di un colpo.

\- Lo so come ti chiami. - commentò Mathias con un sorriso enigmatico, grattandosi la testa e soffiando poi via una ciocca di capelli biondi finitagli davanti agli occhi neri come la pece – lo stesso colore della bottiglia che stringeva fra le mani. Anche lui ne bevve un sorso abbondante, prima di allargare le gambe e sfiorare con il piede la caviglia del ragazzo più giovane.

\- Sono anni ormai che ti vedo entrare e uscire da questa casa, credi che non conosca il tuo nome? – continuò poi, scrutandolo intensamente ed appoggiando un braccio allo schienale della poltrona. Tutto il suo corpo era rivolto verso di lui, la sua presenza gli incombeva addosso come quella di un grosso predatore, e per quanto Elliot tentasse di scivolare più in là, arrivando fino a rannicchiarsi contro l’altro bracciolo, nel tempo di qualche altro sorso il biondo gli era di nuovo addosso.

\- Anche se non abbiamo mai parlato davvero, giusto?- gli fece notare, mentre un suo braccio scivolava attorno alle spalle del più giovane, accarezzandogli la spalla ed il braccio con cui si era aggrappato alla poltrona. - Buffo, non trovi? Vedere la stessa persona per anni e non pensare di parlarci. Ti faccio davvero così tanta paura, eh, Elliot?

Per tutta risposta, Elliot abbassò di nuovo la testa. Che cosa poteva rispondere ad una domanda del genere, soprattutto quando nemmeno lui stesso era certo di quale fosse la risposta?

\- Sei così taciturno con me… eppure con mio fratello fai sempre un sacco di chiasso, sembrate divertirvi parecchio. – commentò Mathias in un tono a metà fra il divertito e lo scocciato. Nel contempo la sua mano scivolò più in basso, afferrando il bordo della sua maglietta e tirando delicatamente, senza fare forza nemmeno quando l’altro tentò di impedirglielo afferrandone un altro lembo. A quel punto si limitò a far scivolare la sua mano sotto la stoffa, accarezzando la pelle nuda dell’altro e facendolo rabbrividire visibilmente.

\- S…senti, se…se questo è uno scherzo, io…

\- Uno scherzo? – l’altro non parve capire cosa intendeva, anche se la sua mano continuò a muoversi lentamente ma con determinazione, accarezzandogli il petto e risalendo verso i capezzoli. Le sue dita si chiusero attorno ad uno dei due per giocherellarci, pizzicandolo e rigirandoselo fra le dita, divertendosi a vederlo sussultare e a sentirlo mugolare piano, ignorando il modo in cui scuoteva la testa e tentava di spingergli via la mano. – No, io parlo sul serio. Possibile che in tutto questo tempo tu non abbia mai spiccicato parola in mia presenza? Potrei anche sentirmi offeso, sai.

Elliot si morse le labbra per non gemere, guardandolo con aria implorante come a supplicarlo di smettere, ma evidentemente l’altro ragazzo non capì o non volle capire perché, dopo aver tracannato un altro sorso di birra e aver posato a terra la bottiglia, gli afferrò i capelli con violenza e premette le labbra sulle sue per forzare la propria lingua nella sua bocca.

Tentare di protestare fu inutile, così come tentare di spingerlo via. Il sapore amaro della birra gli invase di nuovo la bocca, mentre la mano sotto la maglietta continuava a muoversi e a cercare i suoi capezzoli per stuzzicarli, tormentandoli fino a farli inturgidire e continuando finché il più giovane non fu sicuro che avrebbero continuato a dolergli per giorni. Lacrime calde e salate gli solcavano il viso, e quando finalmente Mathias si decise a staccarsi non si potè trattenere dal leccargliele via come un animale.

\- A…aspetta… n…no, fermati! AH! – Elliot non riuscì a trattenere un gemito acuto quando entrambe le mani di Mathias gli tirarono i capezzoli dolenti, prima di togliergli la maglietta a forza, sfilandogliela dalle braccia con una certa difficoltà. – S…smettila…no, no, smettila, i…io devo andare, davvero, devo andare…

\- Shhh… datti una calmata, su - lo zittì l’altro, chiudendogli la bocca con un altro bacio prepotente e strappandogli di mano la bottiglia, prima di tappargli il naso e forzarlo ad inghiottire un paio di sorsi abbondanti, ignorando l’alcol che gli venne sputacchiato addosso quando lo lasciò respirare di nuovo. – Stai facendo tante storie per niente. Sei proprio un moccioso.

\- Io non sono un moccioso! – protestò Elliot, punto sul vivo, asciugandosi gli occhi e cercando di sgusciare via dalla sua presa, ma il biondo lo teneva inchiodato al divano con il proprio peso. – E adesso… lasciami… togliti!

\- Forse no, - gli concesse Mathias, accarezzandogli la pancia e passando le dita sulla striscia di pelo che spuntava fuori dal bordo dei jeans del ragazzino – dopotutto, questo non mi sembra il corpo di un moccioso. E nemmeno reagisce come il corpo di un moccioso… in effetti, mi sembra piuttosto il corpo di una puttana vogliosa di sesso. – gli soffiò nell’orecchio con cattiveria, facendolo rabbrividire inorridito… eppure in parte, in una _minima_ parte dentro di lui quella frase accese anche una punta di eccitazione. Se fosse stato un altro contesto, con un’altra persona, forse gli sarebbe anche piaciuto, ma quello era il fratello del suo migliore amico e lui ne era sempre più spaventato.

\- S…senti, lasciami… t…tuo fratello, Kevin, sta per tornare, e s…se ci vede così… - tentò di farlo ragionare, ma l’altro gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.

\- Ma come, non l’avevi ancora capito? Kevin _non sta affatto per tornare_. In effetti, dubito che si farà rivedere prima di stasera, il che ci lascia un bel po’ di tempo da passare insieme, non trovi?

\- C…cosa…no! – Elliot cercò di protestare, sconvolto, ma era come parlare al vento. Le mani di Mathias si chiusero sui suoi polsi e glieli tennero fermi ai lati della testa mentre la bocca del biondo si muoveva sul suo collo per lappare la sua pelle e lasciare una scia di morsi e succhiotti, ignorando le sue suppliche ed i suoi tentativi di convincerlo a non lasciare segni.

\- S…smett…ah! C…cosa credi di…nh!

\- Cosa credo di fare con te? Mh? – Mathias completò la domanda per lui, prima di mordicchiargli un orecchio e soffiargli contro - Esattamente tutto quello che mi pare e piace, ecco cosa.

Come a voler sottolineare ciò, continuò ad abbassarsi e ricoprirgli il torso intero di succhiotti, mordendolo sui capezzoli abbastanza forte da farlo piangere e fargli temere che stesse cercando di strapparglieli.

\- Mi fai male… - uggiolava debolmente, troppo spaventato e stordito per continuare a ribellarsi.

L’alcol che aveva ingerito cominciava a dare i suoi effetti, rendendogli più difficile reagire all’aggressione dell’altro, che approfittando della cosa gli slacciò la cintura e gli abbassò la cerniera, insinuando una mano per accarezzarlo da sopra la stoffa delle mutande, sogghignando e lasciandosi sfuggire un verso beffardo nel sentire che il suo corpo di adolescente non era rimasto del tutto indifferente alle sue attenzioni.

\- Ma guarda che troia, dici dici però intanto ti sta venendo duro, eh? – lo denigrò Mathias in tono divertito e compiaciuto. – Sei proprio una puttana… ora capisco perché Kevin passa tanto tempo con te, scommetto che si diverte parecchio a farselo succhiare tutti i giorni da una bella troietta vogliosa e assetata di sborra come te.

\- Ti sbagli, ti sbagli! – piagnucolò Elliot, cercando inutilmente di spostargli la mano fuori dai propri jeans, ma l’altro si limitò ad afferrare la banda elastica dei suoi boxer prima di insinuarvi dentro due dita per giocherellare con i suoi peli pubici, affondandovi poi l’intera mano per afferrare la sua semi-erezione e masturbarlo lentamente.

Mathias sollevò quindi lo sguardo verso di lui, godendo del tormento che leggeva in quegli occhi grigi ed umidi di lacrime, dei gemiti e dei singhiozzi che il ragazzino di fronte a lui tentava disperatamente di trattenere, il petto coperto di segni rosso-violacei che si sollevava e si abbassava frenetico, coperto da un velo umido di sudore.

\- Ecco, bravo, così… gemi per me, senza trattenerti… tanto lo so che ti piace, senti come ce l’hai duro ormai, non vorrai mica dirmi che non sei eccitato? Ancora un po’ e ti bagnerai le mutande, proprio come un verginello alle prime armi, e prima ancora che io abbia cominciato a fotterti a dovere!

\- N…no… no, fermo, i…io sono…io s…sono davvero… v… vergine! – gemette Elliot, allarmato, ma non fece in tempo a dire altro prima che Mathias lo spingesse di lato contro il bracciolo, costringendolo a piegarcisi contro con le gambe sdraiate sul divano ed il torso che sporgeva dall'altra parte, facendolo ritrovare improvvisamente a testa in giù.

\- Non vomitare, eh, o ti faccio ripulire tutto con la lingua! - lo avvisò il più grande mentre armeggiava con la sua cintura per slacciargliela, abbassandogli poi pantaloni e mutande fino alle ginocchia per mettere in mostra due natiche rotonde e bianche come globi lunari.

A quella vista il biondo non riuscì a trattenere un verso di apprezzamento, né la tentazione di schiaffeggiargliele per lasciare una bella impronta rossastra sulla pelle immacolata.

\- Con un culo da favola del genere, mi vieni a dire che sei ancora vergine? Questo è davvero un crimine... ma in fondo è anche qualcosa a cui posso rimediare facilmente! - commentò con un tono bramoso che non faceva presagire nulla di buono, ignorando le sue suppliche ed i singhiozzi che scuotevano quel corpo ancora immaturo.

Elliot si sentiva del tutto impotente, non era mai stato bravo a difendersi nemmeno dai ragazzi della sua età, e Mathias era ad un livello completamente diverso rispetto ai bulletti che lo sfottevano alle medie, quando ancora era l'ultimo arrivato nel quartiere e non conosceva nessuno, nemmeno Kevin.

Per questo quando il più grande gli separò i glutei, artigliandogli la carne con violenza con le dita, non riuscì a fare altro che piangere più forte e lanciare un verso improvviso di disgusto quando lo sentì sputare nel solco in cui si nascondeva il suo buco vergine, piagnucolando quando la saliva calda scivolò più in basso e ne lambì l'entrata.

\- Ma che bel buchetto rosa... sembra così pulito che potrei mangiarci dentro. - commentò l'altro con una risatina cattiva, tenendogli stretta una natica con una mano mentre gli affondava dentro un dito dell'altra utilizzando solo la saliva come lubrificante, spingendo a forza anche quando incontrò resistenza finché non arrivò alla seconda nocca, rigirandoglielo dentro senza alcun riguardo. - E così stretto, pure! Oh, mi divertirò parecchio a sfondarti, stanne sicuro! Ma prima voglio darti un piccolo aiuto...

Non specificò cosa intendeva, limitandosi a tirare fuori il dito (con una certa difficoltà, a dire il vero) e sostituirlo con qualcosa di più freddo e rigido che strappò ad Elliot un grido acuto, facendo ridere parecchio il biondo.

\- Questa la senti, eh? Ed è molto più piccola del mio cazzo!- disse Mathias, compiaciuto, affondando maggiormente il collo della bottiglia e rigirandolo nel frattempo, spingendo finché non entrò del tutto e ridendo di nuovo per i lamenti del più piccolo. - Dovresti ringraziarmi, davvero, ti sto preparando e ti sto pure aiutando a scioglierti un po', pensa te che premuroso! Lo sapevi che l'alcol si assorbe molto più in fretta in questo modo? Dritto nel tuo colon!

\- No, no! Toglila, _toglila!_ \- protestò Elliot cercando di scalciare dietro di sé, alla cieca, ma tutto ciò che ne ricavò fu un'altra sculacciata sonora che gli fece contrarre di più i muscoli contro il vetro rigido e freddo, facendosi solo più male.

\- Piantala di fare tanto baccano, ancora non ti sto nemmeno scopando! - sbuffò Mathias, rigirando la bottiglia dentro di lui e muovendola contemporaneamente su e giù, inclinandola di tanto intanto per cercare di far uscire il liquido più velocemente, rendendolo più docile e malleabile. Ben presto le proteste dell'altro si ridussero ad un pianto sommesso inframezzato da qualche lamento quando il biondo spostava la mano troppo bruscamente, facendogli più male.

\- Ecco qua... visto che non c'era motivo di frignare tanto? Ora va già molto meglio, no? - gli chiese questi in tono di scherno, facendogli piegare le gambe sul divano in modo da fargli sollevare di più i fianchi. - Così, bravo, bevila tutta... dai che manca poco, non ce n'era rimasta molta... anzi, forse sarebbe meglio finire anche la tua! - e, detto questo, attese che anche l'ultima goccia fosse defluita nel corpo dell'altro prima di tirare con forza per estrarre la prima bottiglia di Guinness, sostituendola subito con la seconda ed alzandosi per recuperare una cosa.

\- Io torno subito, tu non ti muovere, eh! Il bello deve ancora incominciare... - lo avvisò in un tono che pareva più che altro una minaccia, afferrandogli i capelli e strattonandoli dolorosamente prima di allontanarsi.

Elliot non trovò la forza di muoversi dalla posizione in cui era stato lasciato, mugolando debolmente per il dolore e combattendo l'ondata di nausea che l'aveva assalito sia per la posizione che per la situazione. Gli sembrava di avere le budella in fiamme, come se l'altro gliele avesse riempite di fuoco liquido, e voleva tentare di rialzarsi per sfilarsi quella dannata bottiglia dal culo e scappare il più velocemente possibile, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu di voltarsi e cadere per terra di lato, sbattendo la spalla per terra con tutto il peso del corpo.

Fu un miracolo se non si ruppe nulla. Il colpo lo prese così alla sprovvista che dapprima nemmeno sentì male, troppo sconvolto dall'urto improvviso, ma poi il dolore esplose nella sua spalla in modo atroce ed insostenibile, facendolo lamentare come un animale ferito.

\- Che cazzo è successo qui!? - esclamò Mathias, affrettandosi a ritornare. Quando lo vide per terra strinse le palpebre, assottigliando gli occhi per l'irritazione e tirandogli un calcio nelle costole senza troppi complimenti, fregandosene se rischiava di rompere qualcosa.

Elliot ululò di dolore, ma l'altro si limitò a bofonchiare un - Ti avevo detto di non muoverti! - prima di sollevarlo di peso e riappoggiarlo contro il divano, lasciando sporgere stavolta le sue gambe e premendogli il volto contro lo schienale.

\- Non fare mai più una cazzata del genere, pensa a cosa succedeva se ti si rompeva dentro! Finivamo nei casini in due, e puoi stare sicuro che te l'avrei fatta pagare cara. - ringhiò, strappando fuori anche la seconda bottiglia e lasciandola rotolare per terra prima di sbattere qualcosa che Elliot non riuscì a vedere sotto alle sue gambe.

\- Lasciami andare... - lo supplicò questi, il corpo scosso da singhiozzi mentre grosse lacrime gli scivolavano lungo le guance per la paura ed il dolore. Gli faceva male la pancia per la tensione, ed aveva ancora il ventre in fiamme da prima. - Ti prego, lasciami andare...

\- Abbassati di più, forza! - gli ordinò Mathias, ignorando le sue suppliche e forzandolo invece ad accovacciarsi sopra a quella che si rivelò essere una piccola bacinella rossa. - Bene, e adesso puoi lasciarla uscire, mi sembra che abbia già fatto effetto a sufficienza...-

Elliot scosse la testa, supplicandolo con più veemenza, ma tutto ciò che ne ottenne fu di farlo irritare e convincerlo a schiacciargli il ventre con una mano per cercare di fargli espellere l'alcol, usando l'altro braccio per tenerlo fermo in quella posizione umiliante.

\- Dai, forza... lo sai che cosa succede se non la lasci uscire tutta? Potresti entrare in coma etilico, perché il tuo corpo la assimila troppo velocemente. Vuoi davvero schiattare in questo modo, e a quindici anni poi? - gli chiese l'altro, sussurrando contro il suo orecchio prima di leccarglielo. In realtà dubitava bastasse una quantità simile ad uccidere, altrimenti non avrebbe certo rischiato di finire in galera per omicidio di minore.

Elliot si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo particolarmente forte, scuotendo la testa e serrando gli occhi con il volto rosso per la rabbia e la vergogna. Vergogna per la situazione, per il fatto di ritrovarsi lì nudo ed inerme di fronte all'altro, per il fatto di essere così debole da non riuscire a ribellarsi e picchiarlo o perlomeno sfuggirgli e scappare via lontano. Vergogna perché sapeva, come lo sapeva anche Mathias, che una volta uscito di lì non avrebbe mai osato raccontare ad anima viva quello che era successo.

\- Allora? - lo esortò il più grande, aumentando la pressione contro il suo ventre finché non divenne insostenibile.

Tremando come una foglia, Elliot si aggrappò al divano ed affondò le dita nella stoffa del sedile, ansimando e sussultando con un gemito quando smise di trattenersi e cercò invece di fare forza per svuotarsi le budella dalla birra.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a lasciare uscire le prime gocce che si ritrovò ad urlare così forte che Mathias dovette tappargli la bocca con una mano, mormorandogli un – shhh! - nel tentativo inutile di zittirlo.

Non poteva farci niente, era una sensazione talmente orribile e dolorosa che gli sembrava di pisciare fuoco col culo, ed il rumore liquido e disgustoso della birra che lasciava il suo corpo e sciabordava nella bacinella non era d'aiuto.

Mathias continuò a tenerlo stretto e a soffocare le sue grida, sentendo le lacrime del ragazzino bagnargli la mano, scorrendo giù lungo quel viso stravolto dall'agonia.

Quando finalmente Elliot si calmò non aveva nemmeno più la forza di supplicare. Si limitò a lasciarsi sfuggire un mugolio di protesta quando l'altro lo fece sollevare per appoggiarlo di nuovo al divano, sfilandogli di dosso i jeans senza nemmeno togliergli le scarpe e sollevandogli i fianchi finché non furono allo stesso livello con i propri.

Il suono di una cerniera che si apriva fece trasalire Elliot, strappando un'altra risatina sommessa al suo tormentatore.

\- Eh sì, ci siamo. Pronto per diventare grande? - gli chiese questi, abbassandosi i boxer ed avvicinandosi per strusciare la propria erezione in mezzo alle sue natiche, sfregando la punta contro il suo buchetto che ancora si contraeva per la tortura di prima. - Ooh, il tuo culetto non vede l'ora, eh? Guarda come mi sta invitando dentro! - commentò Mathias divertito, afferrando un gluteo per mano per separarglieli il più possibile ed aiutarsi ad entrare. - Ascoltami, da adesso in poi te lo aprirò per bene, così quando mio fratello si accorgerà di che razza di puttana ha per migliore amico troverà la strada già spianata per il suo cazzo! Non ti sembra un'ottima idea!? - e con un'ultima risata crudele si spinse dentro di lui, insistendo finché non vide la pelle dell'altro tendersi contro la punta del suo pene, stirando tutte le piccole pieghettature dell'ano e forzandolo a divaricarsi sempre di più fino ad accoglierlo dentro.

Elliot avrebbe voluto rispondere che erano tutte stronzate, che questo non lo avrebbe fatto diventare grande, l'avrebbe soffocato e basta, aprendo in lui una ferita che avrebbe continuato a sanguinare senza mai rimarginarsi del tutto, riducendolo ad un'esistenza spezzata.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto quello e molto di più, anche se forse non in modo così eloquente, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a lasciare la sua bocca fu un grido strozzato, rotto a metà da un singulto quando il sesso dell'altro affondò completamente in lui.

Le sue mani si arpionarono alla stoffa del divano fin quasi a strapparla mentre quelle di Mathias si spostarono sui suoi fianchi per fare presa e spingersi più facilmente fuori e dentro di lui, dapprima lentamente e con una certa difficoltà per via della stretta dei muscoli interni dell'altro, aumentando la velocità quando cominciò ad incontrare sempre meno resistenza, ansimando e sbuffando in maniera oscena contro il suo orecchio.

Erano soli in casa, dunque gli unici rumori di sottofondo erano il ticchettio dell'orologio da parete e quelli provenienti dalla TV lasciata accesa. Da fuori si sentivano solo le macchine che passavano di tanto in tanto per la strada, qualche cane che abbaiava, un vicino che rasava il prato con un tosaerba elettrico.

Sopra a tutto questo c'era il rumore di carne sudaticcia sbattuta contro altra carne, di pelle che faceva attrito sfregando contro la stoffa del divano che scricchiolava appena sotto il loro peso combinato, di scarpe che strisciavano contro il parquet di legno con un lieve cigolio delle suole.

Ma ancora più vicino ed impossibile da ignorare c'era il respiro quasi asmatico di Mathias addosso al collo di Elliot, caldo ed umido e ripugnante, ed i suoi versi di piacere quasi simili a grugniti. Di tanto in tanto il ragazzino lo sentiva risucchiare la saliva tra i denti, e per qualche motivo questo lo disgustava al punto da fargli accapponare la pelle, quasi peggio di quando sentiva la sua lingua viscida sul collo oppure i suoi denti serrarsi sulla sua spalla arrivando anche a morderlo a sangue in un punto.

\- Oh sì... _anf..._ ti piace... puttana? - gli soffiò Mathias all'orecchio, prima di mordicchiarne il lobo. - È bello grosso... proprio come piace a te... non è vero? _Rispondimi, troia!_ \- e a quel punto gli strizzò i capezzoli per fargli male, fino a farlo gridare più forte e supplicarlo di smettere.

\- Smetterò... _nnh..._ quando ti deciderai a rispondere! - fu la replica irremovibile del biondo, in attesa di sentirsi dire esattamente quello che voleva. Ma dato che l'altro si ostinava a scuotere la testa, la sua mano si spostò sulla gola del più piccolo e strinse forte fino a sentirlo annaspare nel tentativo di prendere fiato, facendolo irrigidire tutto e rendendo il suo culo deliziosamente stretto, al che Mathias ridacchiò compiaciuto.

A quel punto Elliot si vide costretto ad annuire in fretta, tirando su col naso non appena la stretta si allentò e mugolando un debole – m...mi piace...- a testa bassa.

\- Più forte, troia... così non riesco a sentirti.

\- Mi piace...- mentì ancora Elliot, sentendo un groppo alla gola e tremando per l'indignazione, ma era troppo spaventato e indebolito per opporsi.

\- Che cosa ti piace, Eh? _Eh?_ \- insistette l'altro, il tono pregno di eccitazione ed aggressività. - Dimmelo, puttana! È forse il mio cazzo? _Allora?_ Voglio sentirtelo dire...

\- M...mi pia...AH! Mi piace... i...il tuo... - piagnucolò Elliot, singhiozzando più forte e scuotendo la testa – N...no, no, _ti prego..._

\- DIMMELO! - ruggì Mathias, uscendo quasi completamente per poi rientrare con tutta la violenza che gli riuscì di mettere in quella spinta. - Dimmi... cosa... ti piace... fottuta...Ah! troia! - e ad ogni pausa lo rifece di nuovo, sbattendolo contro il divano con tanta forza da spostarlo di qualche centimetro in avanti.

\- _AAAH!_ \- Elliot lanciò un urlo lacerante, serrando le mani sulla stoffa del divano tanto strettamente da far impallidire le nocche. - Aah! AAH! NO! V...va bene, _va bene ti prego, basta! AAH!_ Mi piace il tuo c...cazzo! AAH! BASTA!

\- Chiedimi di fotterti più forte, - sussurrò allora Mathias, sogghignando crudele, ed Elliot scosse di nuovo la testa.

\- N...no... no... ti prego... non voglio...  
\- Se non me lo chiedi... continuerò a scoparti... Ah! per tutto il pomeriggio... finché nelle tue budella non ci sarà... anf... nient'altro che sperma. Ti riempirò... nnh... così tanto che te lo farò uscire dall'altra... _Aah!_ parte... e allora dovrai vomitare sborra... nnh... per tutta la sera!

Per qualche momento Elliot si ritrovò come paralizzato, incapace di muoversi, di parlare, e persino di tremare. Poi, detestandosi profondamente per quello che stava per fare, deglutì più volte prima di riuscire ad aprire bocca e farne uscire qualche suono.

\- F...fo... fottimi... più forte... -

\- Come si dice? _Per...?_ \- infierì Mathias, divertito, ed Elliot si morse le labbra a sangue prima di ripetersi.

\- F...fottimi più f...forte... _per favore_

\- Brava puttanella, - commentò l'altro in tono malfermo e vibrante per l'eccitazione, prima di perdere il controllo e violentarlo con un'ultima serie di spinte rapide e profonde, muovendo i fianchi freneticamente fino a venirgli dentro con un gemito roco ed un'ultima spinta più brusca, strappandogli un piccolo lamento strozzato.

Rimase così ancora per qualche secondo, respirando a fondo per riprendere fiato ed appoggiandoglisi addosso con tutto il suo peso, schiacciandolo contro il divano.

Quando finalmente decise di averne avuto abbastanza, arretrò per uscire da quella stretta calda ed avvolgente, raccogliendo la maglietta dell'altro ed usandola per ripulirsi dopo essercisi asciugato i capelli madidi di sudore.

Elliot si lasciò ricadere di lato sul sedile del divano, privo di forze, lamentandosi a malapena quando Mathias lo scosse per le spalle e gli lanciò addosso le mutande.

\- Ehi, vai a farti una doccia, - gli ordinò seccato, afferrandogli i capelli e costringendolo a sollevare la testa per guardarlo. - Puzzi di sesso e hai il culo ancora pieno di sborra, vuoi davvero che il tuo amichetto scopra quanto ti piace farti fottere da suo fratello? - gli chiese in tono sarcastico, spostando una mano tra le sue gambe a stringere quella che era inconfondibilmente un'erezione. - Ti è venuto duro per davvero, _che schifo._ Lo sapevo che ti piaceva farti fottere! E dire che hai fatto anche tante storie, razza di piccolo ingrato che non sei altro! La prossima volta non sarò tanto gentile.

\- L...la prossima...? No! - Elliot spalancò gli occhi, sconvolto, scuotendo la testa ed arretrando per rialzarsi, incespicando nei suoi stessi piedi e cadendo in ginocchio per terra, facendo scoppiare a ridere l'altro.

\- Lo vedi? Ce l'hai proprio nel sangue! Abbiamo appena finito di scopare e tu già vorresti succhiarmelo... non questa volta, mi spiace. Ma abbiamo un sacco di tempo per conoscerci meglio, anzi, mi piacerebbe molto conoscerti _più a fondo_ , se sai cosa intendo dire...

Elliot lo fissò terrorizzato, senza osare muoversi o fiatare mentre l'altro si avvicinava di nuovo, fermandoglisi di fronte con un sogghigno che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono ed il proprio cellulare nell'altra mano.

\- Mettiamola così, - disse, spingendolo all'indietro e divaricandogli a forza le cosce con una mano, scattando una serie di foto che mettessero bene in mostra sia il suo buco aperto e colante sperma che il suo sesso duro e soprattutto il suo viso arrossato e ben riconoscibile. - Se tu non vuoi che _queste_ facciano il giro della scuola e finiscano su internet, ti conviene tenere la bocca chiusa su quello che è successo oggi, e prepararti a rivedermi molto spesso. D'accordo?

Elliot sbiancò come un cencio, ma non aveva altra scelta. Sentendosi come se avesse appena firmato la propria condanna a morte, il ragazzo annuì.

Il sogghigno di Mathias si ampliò ancora di più.

\- Splendido. Sentivo proprio che ce la saremmo intesa a meraviglia, noi due.

 


End file.
